Where Have You Been?
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: A bitter sweet love story about Goku and Chichi. Song Fic


**Where Have You Been?**

I do not own DBZ or any of the Characters related to it.

Warning: Tears, get tissues

Where've you Been By Kathy Mattea

_Claire had all but given up_

_When she and Edwin fell in love_

_She touched his face, and shook her headIn disbelief, _

_she sighed and said"In many dreams, _

_I've held you at last you're really here_

Chichi could hardly believe she had caught up with him, it had many years since she had seen him. But at last here she was standing side by side with her Goku. They had been through so much together in the last couple of days. They met at the martial arts tournament she watched as he was nearly killed in the battle against Jr. After that they worked together to saved her father from the fire. During that time they grew very close, a number of times she would find comfort and protection in Goku's embrace. Goku in return found that the more they were together the more he wanted to protect her from danger, and though it felt strange to him at first, he had come to enjoy her warm and loving presence in his arms.

_"Where've you been?_

_I've looked for you forever and a day. _

_Where've you been?_

_I'm just not myself when you're away."_

After the wedding their love for each other grew to be unbreakable. Chichi found it unbelievable to that the same man that was strong enough to defend the planet, could love her with such warmth and tenderness. Goku also learned to depend on Chichi's love and strength of character. The simple act of loving her, gave him more strength to go on then any of his training. And when he returned from any battle holding her close had the power of making any problem go away.

_He asked her for her hand for life_

_And she became a salesman's wife_

_He was home each night by eight_

_But one stormy evening he was late_

_Her frightened tears fell to the floor_

_Until his key turned in the door_

Chichi sat at the kitchen by herself she had spent many days and nights by herself the last few years. When she became the wife of a fighter she didn't fully realize how much time she and Goku would have to sacrifice. It had been nearly a year since Goku's fight against Freeza, and he still had not returned, after watching Gohan go flying off some where today with out any explanation Chichi felt very alone and very vulnerable. As she sat there with tears brimming up in her eyes suddenly Goku and Gohan were standing in the kitchen right beside her. Once she was sure she wasn't dreaming Chichi ran straight in to Goku's open arms. Goku wrapped her up in a sweet embrace, he rubbed her back in soothing circles, and kissed the top of her head as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay Chichi, I'm home now. Everything is going to be alright." Goku said. He was trying to keep from crying him self. He had been away from his family for far to long for his liking.

_"Where've you been?_

_I've looked for you forever and a day. _

_Where've you been?_

_I'm just not myself when you're away."_

Chichi spent her life watching her husband fly off to save the world holding tight to the hope that sooner or later Goku would return to her once again. It had been a rough life for her but given the choice she would do it all over again. One day with her Goku was worth all the sacrifices they had made.

_They'd never spent a night apart_

_For sixty years she heard him snore_

_Now they're in a hospitalIn separate beds, on different floors_

After Goku left with Shenron, Chichi was no longer certain if she would ever see her Goku again. She became very quiet around the house even when friends and family came over to visit she hardly acknowledge they were there. Pan moved in with her grandmother to help take care of her and help relieve some of Chichi's loneliness. After a few years Chichi declined, often she would forget who she was talking to, or confuse one persons name with another's. Soon Chichi quit speaking altogether once and awhile her eyes would flicker when someone she knew entered the room.

_Claire soon lost her memory_

_Forgot the names of family_

_She never spoke a word again_

_Then one day they wheeled him in_

With her family by her side Chichi lay quietly in her bed the only sound that could be herd was the sound of her shallow breathing along with a few muffled sobs from the rest of her family. Then out of no where Goku quietly entered the room fully grown and Standing tall. A bitter sweetness came over the room, everyone was grateful that Goku was able be with Chichi at this time. Goku held Chichi's hand as he sat next to her. The warmth of Goku's hand made Chichi stir she opened her eyes.

_He held her hand and stroked her headAnd in a fragile voice she said,_

Chichi turn her head and looked at Goku, Chichi's eyes suddenly came into full focus as tears fell down her cheeks, "Goku?" she cried. To everyone's shock and surprise Chichi spoke for the first time in years.

With tears in his eyes Goku smiled at her, "I'm here love."

"Oh, Goku, I love you.."

_"Where've you been?_

_I've looked for you forever and a day. _

_Where've you been?_

_I'm just not myself when you're away."_

"I love you, Chichi," Goku said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Chichi smile and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of Goku she took one last breath and fell silent.

Goku being unable to control himself any more cried until his entire body shook. "Don't worry love," he said " We will see each other again soon"

_No, I'm just not myself when your away."_

When Goku entered the other world the sun was warm as he walked a field of beautiful wild flowers he had only been walking a few moments when he herd a very sweet and familiar voice call to him, "GOKU!"

He turned to see his beloved Chichi running towards him just as young and beautiful as the day they were married. As she flung herself into his arms she cried with joy, " It's okay Goku now we'll never be apart again."

_"Where've you been?_

_I've looked for you forever and a day. _

_Where've you been?_

_I'm just not myself when you're away."_

Well here we are I hoped you enjoyed it. I heard this song the other day and was inspired to write this fic. Hope it wasn't to heart wrenching for you.


End file.
